Can't Get Her Out Of My Mind
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Adam watched the way she danced, the smirk continuing to widen on her face. The way she moved her hips on the bar to the beat.. Better summary inside. Edge/OC
1. Elanora

**_Adam watched the way she danced, the smirk continuing to widen on her face. The way she moved her hips on the bar to the beat. The way her blonde hair fell over her slender shoulders, over her blue bikini top and ending on her stomach. The way the jeans hugged her hips.. The way she always glanced over at him and smirked._**

**Reviews are gold! **=D

* * *

It was a cold, dark, average Canadian night. Lights flashed around the streets from all of the late night clubs, bars, poker joints and strip joints that opened up when the sun went down. Slightly blurred music could be heard all through the streets, all of it sounding like 'raving' music. Well, except the occasional club which seemed to play whatever they managed to get their hands on that night. Most people knew better than to walk around the streets at this time of night, most people knew the dangers of what kind of people could be lurking in the alleyways or street corners. The sound of heels clicking against the concrete floor rung around the almost empty streets, crystal blue eyes looking around at the darkness with cautious, careful eyes, making sure they didn't run into any sort of trouble anytime soon.. A single person could be seen walking through the street, a woman, probably in her mid twenty's. A knee length black coat wrapped firmly around her body as her blond hair fell down pass her shoulders. Her bright red heels seemed to be the only thing that was remotely colourful about her that could be seen.. The clicking sound continued to ring around the streets..

**----**

Elanora opened the metal doors to the back of one of the nightclubs, walking in and flashing a lopsided smile at the security guards, who simply nodded silently in return. She removed her coat, chucking it to the side and rolling down her jeans to the normal length. She kicked off her red heels, pulling on her blue converse and quickly looking around to make sure no one sure. She grinned and straightened out her white short sleeved t shirt, walking over to the bar and climbing over it before jumping down onto the other side. She looked around at the body's that seemed to be almost glued together on the dance floor, sighing quietly and running her fingers through her thick, long blond hair aimlessly. She snapped her eyes up as she heard loud laughter, rolling her eyes to herself and smiling as she saw her boss, Chloe walk around the corner and behind the bar.  
"Hey El."  
Elanora flashed her a lopsided smile before turning back in front of her as she saw someone.  
"Hey, what can i get you?"  
"A beer."  
El simply nodded before grabbing a beer and passing it to the person in front of her, taking the money and handing it over to Chloe.  
"So.. What brings you back here?" El after a few moments.  
Chloe normally never worked behind the bar.. Well, unless she wanted someone to do something for her.  
"Nothing.." Chloe started, an innocent smile on her lips. "Hows Pete been?"  
"Hes good.." El said with a nod.  
Pete was her best friend, always had been, always would be. Since the age of 7, so nearly 20 years now.  
"So.. What else have you been up to lately?"  
El sighed, leaning her back against the bar and crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Chloe. I know you want something. What the hell is it?"  
Enough small talk. She hated small talk. She knew that Chloe wanted something.  
"Well.. Um.. I just wanted to ask you something."  
El rolled her eyes, keeping her arms folded over her chest and keeping her blue eyes on Chloe's face..  
"What is it?"  
"Libby phoned in sick earlier.."  
Shit. Chloe tensed. No, no, no, no, no, no. No!!  
"No way. No. Nada. Not doing it!"  
Chloe frowned.  
"You don't even know what I'm doing to ask you!" She exclaimed.  
El sighed to herself.  
"Since shes off, i was wondering if you would cover her mo---"  
"Fine."  
Chloe blinked. Did she actually just agree?!  
"W..What?"  
"I said fine."  
Chloe raised an eyebrow. That was easier than she had planned.  
El mumbled to herself before grabbing the free clothes from Chloe.  
"You owe me big time." She mumbled before walking to the back.  
"Big time.."


	2. Phone Call

**_Adam watched the way she danced, the smirk continuing to widen on her face. The way she moved her hips on the bar to the beat. The way her blonde hair fell over her slender shoulders, over her blue bikini top and ending on her stomach. The way the jeans hugged her hips.. The way she always glanced over at him and smirked._**

**Reviews are gold! **=D

* * *

Adam Copeland sat on the sofa in his home, staring at the turned off TV with a blank expression. He was doing what he had done best for the last few weeks, moping. He missed wrestling. He missed the ring. He missed the Adrenalin rush he got from doing what he loved. Wrestling. He mumbled to himself and continued to look at the turned off TV screen. He knew it was off, not that he really cared. He was so bored that it didn't matter to him weather it on or off anyway. It would only be the same shit that he had had to put up watching for the last month or so. He was out on a Achilles Tendon injury after some freak accident during a match against Jeff Hardy at a house show. He sighed and closed his eyes, dragging his fingers back through his hair. He was slowly going insane, he could feel it boiling up inside of him, slowly starting to snap more with every day that passed. He snapped his eyes open quickly as his phone suddenly started to go on, staring at it with confused eyes before reaching out and grabbing it slowly before pressing the green button..  
"What?!" He snapped down the phone, closing his eyes again.  
"Hey ass-clown!"  
He groaned silently. Chris Irvine.. This was not what he needed. One of his best friends telling him to get off his ass and do something. He was in Canada already?!  
"What the hell do you want?" Adam mumbled with a sigh, raising his eyebrows as he heard a load of noise in the background.  
"Liz told me that you haven't see daylight in the last two weeks."  
Adam groaned quietly. Damn her! Lizzie was Chris's wife. God, he loved her as a mate an' all, but did she have to rat him out?!  
"Mmm.." He mumbled in reply.  
"Right! We, my friend, are all going out tonight!" Chris exclaimed suddenly, dropping the suitcase in his hand onto the floor.  
"..All of us?" Adam questioned in confusion.  
Chris rolled his eyes to himself.  
"Me, you and Jay. Duh!"  
Adam groaned loudly and closed his eyes, shaking his head.  
"Do i have to?!"  
"Do it. Or I'll come over and kick your ass then drag you out myself!"  
"He will aswell!" Jay yelled in the background.  
Adam chuckled to himself at Jays sudden yells, shaking his head.  
"When and where?" Adam asked after a few minutes of silence, finally giving in.  
"In twenty minutes at the place where we use to play Poker."  
Adam raised an eyebrow.  
"Got cha."  
And with that, Chris hung up. Adam closed his eyes again and put his head into his hands as he chucked his phone to the side.  
This is going to be one long night..

* * *

**_OOC;; Sorry for how short & suckish it is!_**


	3. Bar Dancer

**_Adam watched the way she danced, the smirk continuing to widen on her face. The way she moved her hips on the bar to the beat. The way her blonde hair fell over her slender shoulders, over her blue bikini top and ending on her stomach. The way the jeans hugged her hips.. The way she always glanced over at him and smirked._**

**Reviews are gold! **=D

* * *

Adam mumbled to himself as he stood outside of the club that he was suppose to meet both Chris and Jay at. He gathered they where actually going into the one next door, considering that the one he was leaning against had no lights on what so ever. He run his fingers back through his hair out of habit, looking down at his watch and frowning. 25 minutes?! Chris had said to meet him 45 minutes ago and that he would be there _25 minutes ago!_Adam mumbled and shook his head to himself. To hell was he going to wait any longer. Screw Chris. He had wanted him to come out, there he was, and then he doesn't even turn up?! He shook his head to himself before standing up straight again, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans before starting to walk away..  
"Adam!!"  
Adam grunted lowly before turning around at the sound of Chris yelling his name, spotting Jay running towards him like a headless chicken, while Chris just continued to walk behind casually like he was king of the world. Adam rolled his eyes to himself before smirking faintly as Jay stopped beside him, slightly out of breathe from running.  
"You alright there Jay?" He asked with a smirk, unable to stop himself from chuckling.  
Jay rolled his eyes and flipped him off before catching his breathe as Chris finally made his way over. Adam narrowed his eyes at the smaller man.  
"Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled loudly, not bothered about the sudden glances he got from passing people.  
Chris blinked a few times, his eyebrows raising.  
"Huh?" Chris asked with a slight frown.  
"Your 25 fucking minutes late!" Adam yelled.  
Chris rolled his eyes casually.  
"How long do you think it takes to make my hair _This_ good." He said with a smirk.  
Adam probably could have murdered Chris right there at that very second if it wasn't for Jay stepping in between them.  
"Adam.. Chill!" Jay exclaimed, noticing the blood rush to his former tag team partners face.  
"Chill?! He kept me here waiting for 25 minutes for his fucking hair and you expect me to chill?!" Adam yelled, trying to get to Chris.  
Chris widened his eyes and took a few steps back, holding his arms up and smiling innocently.  
"But.. But.. My hair looks so pretty!" He whimpered slightly.  
Jay and Adam both blinked, turning towards Chris.  
"I swear to god your gay." Jay mumbled, earning a punch in the arm from Chris.  
"Hey!" Jay yelled, frowning.  
Chris rolled his eyes.  
"Can we pleaseeee go inside now?" He asked.  
Adam and Jay both looked at each other, before Adam mumbled to himself as he nodded.  
"Fine, lets go." He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets again.  
Chris grinned before the three walked inside of the club in front of them..

**----**

Elanora looked around awkwardly as she stood behind the curtain that lead to the stage. God, she felt so friggin' stupid standing there. She was not a dancer. She could not dance. Arghh! Why did she even agree to this?! _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! _She mentally yelled at herself. She rubbed the back of her neck with her palm, noting on the fact that her hand was shaking. Jesus.. She was nervous, but up to the point she was actually shaking?! Damn.. She sighed and looked down at her outfit as the rest of the dancers continued to put on their last minute touches. She rolled her eyes at them. She sighed and looked at her ripped jeans that hugged her hips. The dark blue bikini top that matched her eyes. She felt.. Bare. She didn't like it, at all.  
"Hey El!"  
If possible, El would have actually jumped out of her skin at that point, snapping her blue eyes quickly and letting out a sigh of relief as she saw one of the only girls she actually hadn't gotten into a fight with at the bar, Jessica.  
"H..Hey Jess." She stuttered, before flashing a slight sheepish smile.  
Jessica couldn't help but laugh, wrapping an arm around El's shoulders and smiling down at her.  
"Trust me love, you'll be fine out there!" She said with a wide smile.  
El simply nodded, not really believing Jess, at all.  
"Trust me. Just copy what i do and you'll be fine. Trust?"  
"Trust." El said quietly with a weak smile.  
Jessica looked almost the same as El, they had the same crystal blue eyes and outfit on, except for El having a blue bikini and Jess a red. El envied Jessica at times though, she always, always, always seemed to be able to get the guys. They all just seemed to drool over her! El sighed quietly. It could have been her almost chocolate coloured hair and her blue eyes. Who knew?  
"Lets goo!" Jessica suddenly yelled as she heard the music out in the club started.  
El cringed as she was grabbed around the wrist by Jessica, being dragged out of the curtain.  
"Remind me to kill Chloe if i ever survive this!" She hissed over to her friend quietly, earning a laugh from the brunette.  
"You'll be fine." Jessica murmured one last time.  
El rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her waist length hair before standing beside Jessica..

**----**

Adam looked around the club in actually boredom. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home and mope in peace. Chris looked over at his friend and rolled his eyes, walking over to the bar to order them all beers. Jay looked over at one of his best friend, tilting his head to the side and shaking his head to himself at the look of utter boredom and annoyance on his face.  
"Cheer up Adam." Jay said, his voice being drowned over by the sudden burst out loud music that ran throughout the club.  
Adam looked at Jay and shook his head to himself slightly.  
"Mmmm." He mumbled.  
Chris came back over and handed both Jay and Adam a beer before sitting down and drinking his. Adam raised an eyebrow as a dazed look suddenly came over Jay's face.  
"What?" He and Chris both asked at the same time.  
"Pretty ladies." Jay answered with a shrug, leaning back in his chair as a smirk came onto his features.  
Chris looked over, tilting his head to the side as he took in the dancers on stage.  
"Perv." He mumbled to himself, earning a punch in the arm from Jay.  
"Hey! What did i do?!" Chris exclaimed with a faint pout, drinking more of his beer.  
Jay smirked to himself as he snickered quietly, turning his attention back to the stage. Adam smirked as he watched around 15 different girls dancing on stage to T-Pain 'Low'. He licked his top lip slightly before downing the rest of his beer. He didn't care what the others thought of him. He was allowed to stare as far as he was concerned. He blinked a few times as his attention was suddenly caught by one of the blonde's at the front. She was smaller than the others, slightly more tensed as she moved her hips to the beat. He smirked to himself as he realised she had noticed him, leaning back as a slight smirk formed on her lips. He ran his eyes over her figure slowly, bright blue eyes, waist length blond hair, slightly tanned skin.. He smirked and nodded to himself as he drunk he final few drops of his beer.  
He was _definately_ going home with her number tonight.


	4. Eye Rape?

**_Adam watched the way she danced, the smirk continuing to widen on her face. The way she moved her hips on the bar to the beat. The way her blonde hair fell over her slender shoulders, over her blue bikini top and ending on her stomach. The way the jeans hugged her hips.. The way she always glanced over at him and smirked._**

**Reviews are gold! **=D

* * *

El breathed in and out slowly as the next two songs finally finished, standing up from her knees and closing her eyes. She looked over at Jessica and grinned widely as she breathed heavily slightly. She had actually _never_ had such a sudden rush like that.. Not that she could think of anyway. She brushed her blond hair from her eyes before looking around the club, a smirk forming on her face as her eyes locked with a pair of blue eyes near the back. She waved at the person, smirking at him before turning and putting her hands into the back pockets of her jeans as she walked backstage with the other dancers. She breathed out and lent her hands onto her knees when she stood backstage, closing her eyes before letting out a sigh of relief.. Thank god that was over.. But, where the hell did all of that sudden confidence come from?! _Weird.._She shrugged to herself as she stood up straight again and walked through all of the other dancers, who where all cooling off or gossiping with others, rolling her eyes to herself and walked into the changing rooms. She quickly changed into a pair of light blue ripped jeans and a grey vest with black stars scattered over it. She pulled on her converses and tied her laces, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes, running her fingers back through her hair slowly.  
"You where awesome back there!"  
El opened her eyes and looked up at a grinning Jessica, unable to stop herself from laughing.  
"Thanks Jess."  
She smiled widely up at her before standing up and brushing off her jeans.  
"Alright.. I gotta go and work the bar."  
Jessica laughed as El scrunched up her nose and sighed, walking over and hugging her tightly with a smile.  
"Meet up with me after love."  
El hugged her back and flashed a slight lopsided smile, yawning quietly before nodding in agreement. She shoved her hands into her back pockets, walking out to the club, walking through all of the dancing body's and to the bar. She quickly jumped up and down onto the other side, dragging her fingers through her hair and looking around as she lent against the bar.. This was going to be a crazy night..

**----**

Adam lent back in his chair as he watched the blonde dancer walk off the stage, a smirk on his face as he watched her hips sway side to side.. He drunk the rest of his beer before slamming the bottom against the table in front of him. He smirked again as he looked over at Chris and Jay, rolling his eyes at the look on Chris's face and leaning back in his chair.  
"Shut up." He mumbled.  
Chris faked shock, holding his hands up into the air quickly.  
"I didn't even say anything!" He exclaimed.  
Adam rolled his eyes to himself.. _Yet.._ He knew Chris all too well..  
"Not yet anyway.." He mumbled his thoughts.  
Chris glared at him slightly before rolling his eyes and slamming his beer down onto the table with a huff. Jay drunk his beer as he watched the other two with amusement written all across his face.  
"What are you smirking at?"  
Jay widened his eyes slightly and smiled a so-called innocent smile to the other two as they suddenly turned on him.  
"Well?" Adam asked, trying not to laugh at Jays sudden tension.  
"Nothing.." Jay stumbled slightly before drinking more of his beer.  
"C'mon.. There must be something! You don't just look at us and smirk for no reason!" Chis started to exclaim as he poked Jays arm.  
"Hey! Im not the one who was practically raping a girl with his eyes!" Jay tried to defend himself.  
Adam snorted slightly.  
"Oh, i so was not!"  
Chris snorted as well, mimicking Adam.  
"Yeah, sure you wernt buddy." He said sarcastically.  
"I wasn't!"  
"Sure, and the grass is bright pink today."  
Chris blinked a few times and turned to Jay, amazement striking his features.  
"It was?!" He squeaked.  
Jay stared at him before sighing ad putting his palm to his forehead.  
"No Chris. It wasn't."  
"B..But.. Why did you say it then?!" Chris yelled, suddenly annoyed.  
"Because it was sarcasm Chris." Jay mumbled, finishing his beer.  
Adam looked between the pair with amusement written across his face, before suddenly standing up.  
"My round." He said quickly, before making his way off towards the bar..


	5. S H E E P !

**_Adam watched the way she danced, the smirk continuing to widen on her face. The way she moved her hips on the bar to the beat. The way her blonde hair fell over her slender shoulders, over her blue bikini top and ending on her stomach. The way the jeans hugged her hips.. The way she always glanced over at him and smirked._**

**Reviews are gold! **=D

* * *

El sighed to herself as she finished serving yet another customer, running her fingers back through her long blond hair before turning to the next person in front of her. She tilted her head to the side, listening to his order before blinking a few times. She nodded once before turning around, reaching into different mini fridges to get different drinks, mixing some of them together and cracking the beers open. She turned around and put all of them onto the tray, handing it to the guy with a faint lopsided smile before taking his money. She watched as he walked off, closing her eyes and sighing again, running her fingers back through her hair once again. She lent her back against the bar and let the loud noise all around her sink in slowly, trying to get her thinking back to normal back again. She slowly opened her eyes and turned around, freezing on spot as she saw him.. Him being the guy she had almost drooled over when she was on stage, and the guy that had his eyes locked with hers the whole time.. Shit. She smiled sheepishly at him before brushing herself down quickly.  
"H..Hey, what can i get you?" She asked, mentally yelling at herself for stuttering over her words.  
Adam looked at her and smirked slightly to himself.  
"Three beers."  
El nodded with a smile.  
"Coming right up.." She said, turning around and grabbing three beers from the mini fridge.  
She turned and placed them onto the bar in front of him, taking the money and putting it into the till.  
Adam eyed her over slightly, before grinning at her.  
"Your the dancer from earlier, aren't you?"  
El nodded slowly.  
"That's me!" She said, laughing slightly.  
"You where good.. Real good."  
El tilted her head to the side as she looked at his smile, before blinking a few times.  
"Thanks! Thanks.. I don't really, well never, go up there." She admitted with a shrug.  
Adam nodded slowly.  
"I'm Adam by the way."  
"Elanora.."

**----**

Chris and Jay sat closely to each other, both of them leaning over the table with slightly narrowed and curious eyes. They both continued to watch the third Canadian in their 'group' and a blond who had just climbed over from behind the bar. Jay smirked to himself as he watched, shaking his head slightly before continuing to watch. Chris simply tilted his head to the side as he watched, a faint smirk also present on his lips. After around 5 minutes or so Jay turned to Chris with slightly raised eyebrows.  
"What do you think they are talking about?" He asked curiously.  
Chris looked over at Jay and shrugged, leaning back in his chair.  
"Sheep."  
Jay blinked a few times, his eyebrows raising more.  
"Sheep?!"  
Chris rolled his eyes as he looked at Jay.  
"Yes, sheep. S-H-E-E-P!"  
Jay put his head in his hand for a moment, shaking his head side to side.  
"Anywayy! This is actually a question that is interesting!" Chris suddenly exclaimed after a moment.  
Jay looked back at him.  
"What is it?"  
Chris looked around for a moment before leaning in slightly to Jay, then whispering..  
"Where did you find the pink grass?"

**----**

El couldn't help but laugh and shake her head to herself at something Adam said, a slight smirk forming on her lips as she looked at him. Adam simply grinned sheepishly, holding his hands up.  
"Hey! Your the one that asked!" He defended.  
El laughed again and nodded.  
"Yeah.. Right, your go." She said with a nod, taking another swig of the beer beside her.  
Adam tilted his head to the side slightly as he thought for a moment before shrugging.  
"Uhh.. Pink or purple?"  
El scrunched her nose up, putting her drink on the bar as Adam took a swig from his.  
"Neither.. Red is more my colour." She said with a lopsided smile.  
Adam simply nodded as he drunk his beer.  
"Umm.. Have you ever fantasised about a guy?" She asked curiously.  
Adam actually almost spat out his beer everywhere.. But luckily, he didn't.  
"No!" He answered immediately.  
El giggled, finishing off her beer.  
"Final one.."  
Adam nodded and thought for a moment, before turning to her again.  
"Okay, final question.. And be honest.."  
El raised her eyebrows.  
"How many one nights stands have you had?"  
Adam looked at her curiously. El looked at him for a second.  
"One.. One one night stand."  
She paused.  
"Why, do you wanna be the second?"


	6. Run

**_Adam watched the way she danced, the smirk continuing to widen on her face. The way she moved her hips on the bar to the beat. The way her blonde hair fell over her slender shoulders, over her blue bikini top and ending on her stomach. The way the jeans hugged her hips.. The way she always glanced over at him and smirked._**

**Reviews are gold! **=D

* * *

El sighed to herself as she rubbed her forehead lightly with her thumb and finger.. She still couldn't get over it, how could she have been so stupid?! She'd been drunk loads of times before and that hadn't happened.. Not since.. She cringed, pushing the thought from her head.

_No way in hell are you going to think of that._

She sighed and pulled out from out of her slight daydream, yawning to herself before going back to wiping down the tables in front of her with a cloth. She looked around the empty pub, it wouldn't be opened for another good 4 to 5 hours.. She just had to clean up for Chloe. She rolled her eyes to herself.

_Lazy bitch. Cant she ever do anything for herself?!_

El smirked faintly to herself at her thought, shaking her head before moving onto the next table. She eventually finished, walking over to the bar and leaning her back against it, grabbing a drink of water and downing it. She was glad her hangover wasn't as bad as the night before, but it would probably ache like hell later on that same night. She simply shook her head once again, she'd deal with that when it happened.

She closed her eyes before suddenly snapping them open, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, running out to the back and into the toilets.

"El?!" Chloe yelled as she walked down from upstairs, raising her eyebrows.

El ignored her, quickly pushing open a toilet stool and closing her eyes as she threw up her insides.. She slowly pulled back and wiped her mouth, flushing the toilet and closing her eyes again.. She opened them again quickly.

_Oh god..  
_


	7. How Could She Be So Stupid?

**_Adam watched the way she danced, the smirk continuing to widen on her face. The way she moved her hips on the bar to the beat. The way her blonde hair fell over her slender shoulders, over her blue bikini top and ending on her stomach. The way the jeans hugged her hips.. The way she always glanced over at him and smirked._**

**Reviews are gold! **=D

* * *

El sighed to herself as she rubbed her forehead lightly with her thumb and finger.. She still couldn't get over it, how could she have been so stupid?! She'd been drunk loads of times before and that hadn't happened.. Not since.. She cringed, pushing the thought from her head.

_No way in hell are you going to think of that._

She sighed and pulled out from out of her slight daydream, yawning to herself before going back to wiping down the tables in front of her with a cloth. She looked around the empty pub, it wouldn't be opened for another good 4 to 5 hours.. She just had to clean up for Chloe. She rolled her eyes to herself.

_Lazy bitch. Cant she ever do anything for herself?!_

El smirked faintly to herself at her thought, shaking her head before moving onto the next table. She eventually finished, walking over to the bar and leaning her back against it, grabbing a drink of water and downing it. She was glad her hangover wasn't as bad as the night before, but it would probably ache like hell later on that same night. She simply shook her head once again, she'd deal with that when it happened.

She closed her eyes before suddenly snapping them open, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, running out to the back and into the toilets.

"El?!" Chloe yelled as she walked down from upstairs, raising her eyebrows.

El ignored her, quickly pushing open a toilet stool and closing her eyes as she threw up her insides.. She slowly pulled back and wiped her mouth, flushing the toilet and closing her eyes again.. She opened them again quickly.

_Oh god..  
_


	8. Hey There Stranger

El sighed to herself as she lent her forearms on the top of the bar, just watching with almost lifeless eyes as people swayed together on the dance floor, almost looking like they were one person. The fact they were so close, lips attached and hips banging together was pretty sickening for even the most average person, not to mention someone who'd just been used for a One Night Stand, with a hang over, that had been throwing up all day and was single. Now that, that was just hell for El. Hell on earth to be exact really, it made her want to throw her insides up again, but the simply thought caused her to cringe and push it back down. She was not going to throw up again.

Unable to stop herself from shuddering at the simply thought, El looked up with her eyes as she heard someone in front of her, pushing a small, forced smile onto her lips before bending over slightly and grabbing a beer from under the bar. Cracking it open with ease, the barmaid smirked slightly to herself before placing it down onto the bar for the person in front of her. She paused, eyes narrowing slightly out of a hint of curiosity and confusion.

"Thanks.."

The cautiousness in the voice threw her off slightly, snapping out of her thoughts and flashing another smile in the blonde's direction. She chewed on her lower lip, dragging her fingertips back through her hair and pursing her lips out slightly. Why did this guy look so familiar? Why did she recognise him from somewhere but not even remember why?! It was starting to annoy her beyond words. Well, it wouldn't kill her..

"Do I know you from somewhere at all?"

The sudden widening of eyes caused El to laugh, shaking her head with a clearly amused smile. Oh god, he didn't think what she thought he did, did he? Even she didn't forget having the occasional shag with some drunken person, which is why she was having such a hard time trying to block out last night.

"No! ..No! Not like that, I mean.. You look really familiar to me, but I don't know why.. It's starting to annoy me actually."

El lifted her hands up out of defeat of the fact that she knew she sounded slightly like a crazy person. But, it didn't really bother her as much as it _should_have, she just wanted to know who this guy was and why the hell he looked soo god damn recognisable_. _She'd find out eventually though, that she'd make sure of. Pursing her lips out, the barmaid thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and holding her hand out with a bright, actually real, smile.

"I'm Elanora, call me that, and I'll shoot you. It's El."

The blonde on the opposite side of the bar laughed, a clearly entertained smirk piercing his lips before taking ahold of her hand and shaking it. He kept the smirk on his lips, trailing his tongue over her top lip slowly before running it back through his blonde hair.

"Chris.. Chris Jericho."


End file.
